


Lethal

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton/Nick Fury (Hinted at), Gen, Melinda May/Andrew Garner (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Melinda has to train Clint in hand to hand combat, but it's proving to be a challenge since the archer really doesn't care to do much but get his ass kicked.





	

****

               Hitting the floor with a thud, Clint let out a long and pained groan. Over top of him, he watched as the lights above glared down at him with the force of a burning sun.

               “S.H.I.E.L.D. needs new lights.” The words left his mouth before he could do anything to stop them, leaving him to lay there and watch as Agent May came into view with an amused smirked plastered across her face.

               “I’ll make sure to let the janitor know that you said that.” She held out a hand to help him up, and Clint groaned pathetically in response and reached out to take it “I’m sure you’d appreciate being able to see the punch before it hits you.”

               He didn’t know if he could roll his eyes any harder than he just did in response to May’s jab.

               “Honestly, I’d be more insulted by the fact that you’re kicking my ass without breaking a sweat if I hadn’t seen you take down ten armed men no problem.” Confessed Clint, finally taking Melinda’s hand and grunting when she helped him up to his feet. “I’m small picking for you.”

               “Small pickings, right.’ Clint could almost see a genuine smiling replacing that smirk that he regularly saw on the Agent May’s face “As if it didn’t take two years and a fist fight with Fury to get you into S.H.I.E.L.D.”

               Thinking back to the day that Fury had found him, Clint smiled fondly as he recalled the resulting fist fight and the bruises that he had walked into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters with because of it.

               “I’m more of a scrapper.’ He shrugged his shoulders as soon as he brought his attention back to the present. “I can’t take down multiple armed people in a fist fight. That’s what my bow is for.”

               “And these sessions are for the unlikely event that something happens to that bow of yours and you have to fight your way out of it with your fists.” Explained Melinda.

               Glancing over at her, Clint sighed in defeat and brought his fists back in front of his face. “So, your boyfriend is going to be available to help me deal with all of the trauma you’re putting me through, right?”

               Rather than answering, Melinda spun around in her spot and kicked out at Clint’s chest, smirking when he managed to block the attack and used her foot to send her a few steps backwards “Andrew has better things to do than listen to you cry about a few bruises.” She commented, returning with a punch directed at his face and watching as he moved to the side to dodge, blocking the elbow that followed close behind.

               Shoving Melinda’s arm away from himself, Clint threw out a punch towards her stomach and grunted when she deflected it off to the side and nailed him in the chin with an uppercut.

               In front of her, Melinda watched as Clint stumbled backwards a few steps and brought a hand up to protect his jaw from any further attacks that she may have in mind while he recovered himself.

               “Damn May,” grumbled Clint as he rubbed the area, already feeling a bruise making its home on his face “Your hits are lethal.”

               “Obviously not Lethal enough.” She smirked, watching as Clint raised an eyebrow at her “you’re still standing.”

               “I may be new, but I think Fury may take offence to you actually murdering me after all that work he put in to bringing me in alive.’ Beneath the snark, Melinda could hear a hint of appreciation in Clint’s words. She had heard the tale of what had happened the night Nick brought the kid into S.H.I.E.L.D. and negotiated with (Begged) Director Carter to give him a chance to [prove that he could be a great asset. She had also heard how Clint had practically begged Nick to kill him and put an end to it all when he realized he was outmatched in their fist fight.

               She could see why Clint would appreciate everything Nick was doing for him. Everything that he was risking by putting his trust into him.

               “You’re right.” She agreed after a moment. “He’s want you to at least be able to fight back fairly, so…” She smirked, watching as Clint focused his full attention on her “Are you going to learn to fight, or should I tell Agent Fury to keep you up high and away from everyone, including him.”

               Clint looked like he was about to agree with his second option until Melinda added those last two words. Now she watched as he looked down at his hands and carefully weighed his options.

               Give up and stay nothing but a sharp shot in the distance, or keep training and get the chance to do missions side by side with Nick.

               A smile slowly started to tug at his lips, AND Clint glanced back over at Melinda for a moment before bringing his hands back up in front of his face and moving into a defensive position.

               “Good. Now I’ll show you what lethal really means.” Smirked Melinda, moving quickly to attack.


End file.
